


Patience

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamrie is not an idiot. Grace and Hannah might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

At first it’s a little weird. Then it’s adorable. Then it just gets absurd. How can two people be so obviously in love with each other and not realise it?  
Mamrie supposes it’s possible. They’ve always been close friends and maybe they honestly haven’t noticed. Maybe Grace really wasn’t aware that she was a fucking nightmare the whole time Hannah was on tour, or that the night they surprised her in Toronto (and guess who’s idea that was?), she reached for Hannah’s hand every time she got within arm’s length.  
And yeah, maybe Hannah doesn’t realise that turning up unannounced on someone’s doorstep at 9 on a Saturday night with a bottle of wine and a movie for a ‘quiet night in’ is a pretty couple-y thing to do, or that most friends don’t randomly lay out nearly two hundred bucks on a necklace just because they think it’ll bring out Grace’s eyes.  
But they did the tumblr tag, for God’s sake! They’ve acted out fanfiction, they’ve trolled the hartbig tag for months. They’ve watched painstakingly obvious videos of the two of them looking at each other like there’s no-one else in the room and they still don’t see it.  
Mamrie thinks she might scream. She’s tried everything. She tried leaving them alone together at Hannah’s place. She tried leaving them alone together on the Camp Takota set. She tried getting them drunk and leaving them alone. She tried getting them drunk, talking about sex for twenty minutes and then leaving them alone. Nada.  
She’s not the only one who sees it, either. Pearl says she knows for a fact Hannah called Grace almost every night on tour and most the time they didn’t even talk, they just listened to each other breathing. Mamrie had no idea people outside of bad books did that, but it’s exactly the kind of sappy shit she’s come to expect from them.  
She finally snaps one Thursday when she walks in to Grace’s place to find the two of them curled up together under a blanket. Hannah is wearing Grace’s famous baseball tee and lying with her head in Grace’s lap. Grace is combing her fingers through Hannah’s hair and smiling down at her as they talk quietly.  
“Oh come on!” She yells and the two of them jump.  
“Jesus, Mames!” Grace exclaims, pressing one hand to her chest. Mamrie ignores her.  
“Will you two just freaking date, already?”  
They actually have the balls to look surprised.  
“Uh, what?” Hannah says, sitting up and looking at her with concern.  
“You guys are idiots,” Mamrie points at them in outrage and speaks over their mingled protests, “You’re idiots because it’s because it’s been six months and you haven’t worked out that you’re in love, morons!”  
They fall silent.  
“No we aren’t,” Grace says and Hannah nods in agreement. Mamrie rolls her eyes.  
“True or false, Hannah; Grace is your emergency contact?”  
“True, but-“  
“Shh!” Mamrie holds up a stern finger and Hannah falls silent.  
“True or false, Grace; Hannah knows all your passwords and PIN numbers?”  
“True, but so do you!”  
“No I don’t, Gracie. I know your YouTube password and that’s it.”  
“That’s-“  
“Hannah, how many freckles does Grace have on her back?”  
“Fourteen,” Hannah says automatically, and they both freeze.  
“How do you know that?” Grace asks in a small voice.  
“I have no idea,” Hannah says, sounding a little scared.  
“You know everything about each other,” Mamrie says, exasperated, “because you freaking study each other like there’s gonna be a final exam!”  
“We’re friends, Mamrie, that’s all.” Grace insists.  
Mamrie snorts. “Okay, fine, prove it. Kiss her.”  
“What?”  
Mamrie can’t believe she’s resorting to this.  
“Pretend it’s a No Filter show or something. Kiss her, and if you don’t feel anything, I’ll admit I’m wrong.”  
“Mamrie, Grace is straight!” Hannah says and she’s starting to sound annoyed.  
“Then this won’t be a problem,” Mamrie shoots back.  
“Fine!” Grace says and pulls Hannah into a kiss.  
At first it’s awkward. They’re just pressing their closed lips together like the worst CPR training in the world. There’s a beat of silence and Grace breathes in through her nose and her expression softens. They part briefly and stare at each other in complete astonishment before Hannah tentatively presses her lips against Grace’s again and this time they kiss. Mamrie grins like a proud mom until Grace’s hands thread into Hannah’s hair and Hannah’s grip tightens on Grace’s knee.  
“Okay that’s enough!” She says loudly. The two of them break apart again and blush as soon as they make eye contact.  
“Holy fuck,” Grace mutters.  
“See?” Mamrie says, still exasperated.  
“Grace…” Hannah murmurs, looking poleaxed, “Grace, I…”  
“Yeah,” Grace agrees quietly. As though on cue they turn to look at her as though she’s going to keep walking them through this.  
“Oh no, you’re on your own now, ladies!”  
She turns and walks out of the house. Two hours later she gets a text from Grace.  
Thank you  
She smiles at her phone. It may have been kind of annoying, but God damn, they are adorable.  
You’re welcome Gracie.  
Of course, now they’ve finally realised they’re a couple, they’re going to start acting even more sickeningly in love than they already were.  
Shit.


End file.
